Microwave and micro-convection cooking results in the innate problem of uneven cooking. As water attracts microwave energy, food that contains or is located adjacent to higher concentrations of water absorbs greater amounts of heat and becomes overcooked. In an attempt to achieve improved cooking results, cooking vessels have been designed with vent holes to allow the steam to escape from the cooking vessel and, thereby, reduce the amount of moisture in the cooking vessel that results in overcooking.
An example of such a cooking vessel is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,052 to Petcavich et al. entitled "Ceramic Utensil For Microwave Cooking" in which a utensil to prepare foods in a microwave oven is disclosed. The utensil has an open top ceramic vessel to receive foodstuff to be cooked and a microwave transparent ceramic cover for the vessel. The cover of the vessel and/or the upper regions of the side walls of the vessel are provided with one or more holes for venting water vapor from the interior of the vessel. A shortcoming of this utensil is that the vent holes permit the release of a constant amount of water vapor for all foodstuff. However, as not all foodstuff requires the same amount of moisture for desired cooking, this utensil continues to unevenly cook foodstuff. Another shortcoming of this utensil is that the cover is permanently designed to permit the release of water vapor from the interior of the vessel. As a result, this utensil is not capable of properly cooking foodstuff which necessitates the maximum amount of moisture for tenderness and to alleviate undesired dryness. Still another shortcoming is that this utensil does not provide adjustable vent holes and, therefore, is not capable of regulating or varying the release of the water vapor to tailor the cooking for individual foodstuff. This utensil, thus, lacks the versatility to accommodate the subtle distinctions for properly and efficiently cooking or reheating various foodstuffs.
Another example of a cooking vessel that suffers from the same shortcomings caused by the use of various types of non-adjustable vent holes is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,781 to Berkoff entitled "Vented Food Cooking System For Microwave Ovens". This patent discloses a hood that is provided with a multiplicity of steam vent openings in the hood. The hood is also provided with air holes in the side of the hood to permit replacement air into the hood to replace that air that escaped with the steam. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,061 to Lesser entitled "Microwave Safety Lid" discloses a cover adaptable to cooking vessels for use in microwave ovens. The cover includes a patterned array of openings to permit venting of vapors and gases and to reduce certain local hot spots typical in microwave heating.
A precursor to adjustable vents in cooking vessels and the present invention is seen in Applicant's "The Fish and Poultry Cooker.COPYRGT." manufactured and distributed by Eagle Affiliates, Healthy Lifestyle Product Line which is also seen in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/064,603 to Toole entitled "Cooking Vessel". The cooking vessel is provided with a base and a lid. The lid is provided with in adjustable vent situated in the top of the lid. The vent has one large vent hole and a cluster of approximately eighteen (18) small holes which, either individually or in combination, permit steam to escape through the lid during cooking when not closed by a cover. This cooking vessel, however, has several inherent shortcomings that make it unsuitable for present day cooking and tastes. First, although the cooking vessel circumvents the shortcomings of the cooking vessels with non-adjustable vents, this cooking vessel only provides a limited improvement. The large vent hole and the approximately eighteen small holes are adjustable from one to the other but are not capable of releasing the appropriate amount of steam to retain the perfect mixture of moisture to effectively cook the food. Second, the one large vent is too large and, thereby, permits the release of steam too quickly. The food, thus, simultaneously becomes drier and results in uneven cooking. Third, although the approximately eighteen small holes are designed to release a continuous flow of steam, the holes are positioned in a cluster and, therefore, not positioned to efficiently modify or regulate the steam for individual foods and tastes. Fourth, the combination of the large vent and the small holes are not easily adaptable by the cover to obtain the proper mixture of moisture for individual foods. Fifth, the combination of the large vent and small holes provide an imprecise measurement and an inferior ventilation system to cook the broad spectrum of delicate to harder foods. Lastly, the lid does not provide for the adjustable vent to be releasably attached to the lid and, thereby, provide the user the ability to replace the adjustable vent if necessary.
Applicant's unique lid with ventilation system solves the vent problems of the cooking vessels by providing the user with a ventilation system that assures efficient and proper cooking or reheating of food. The inventive design can be further differentiated from other cooking vessels by the following specifications:
(1) the cooking vessel must be oval or circular in shape in order to provide maximum microwave energy distribution; PA1 (2) the ratio of base to height is preferably 11.5 to 12.5; PA1 (3) the unique venting system in the lid creates optimum circulation for the steam which attracts microwave energy, creating a more regulated cook or reheat pattern; and PA1 (4) the rack within the cooking vessel has legs which retain the rack approximately one half of an inch above the floor of the cooking vessel. This allows the moisture to capture the microwave energy and circulate more evenly around the food.
Materials usable in microwave, micro-convection and conventional ovens are preferable for making the cooking vessel. Ceramics, a general term for pottery, stoneware and porcelain, or tempered glass bakeware are preferred as both materials can withstand the temperatures found in the referenced environments. An acceptable alternative material for stove top cooking would be metal. Nonetheless, ceramics and tempered glass allows for more versatility in appliance selection. The available standard and compact sizes ensure an easy fit into virtually all sizes of microwave, micro-convection and conventional ovens.
The lid must have an adjustable steam ventilation system on the top to adjust and regulate moisture density within the cooking vessel while the food is cooking. The vent has a series of positions for the food being cooked which allows the cook to select a vent closed position which retains the most moisture within the vessel, various adjustable positions in which the vents are partially opened, to a dry atmosphere in which the vents are fully opened. The lid or top fits securely on the top of the base in such a manner with lip configuration so that the excess steam drips back into the cooker base. The rack used to hold food above the bottom of the cooking vessel should be raised approximately one half of an inch above the bottom or floor.